Statim
by Roderick Seth
Summary: Al menos te ha desnudado. Amon no hace ni eso. [Sakaki/Amon, Sakaki/Michael]


**Statim**

* * *

Te preguntas si Michael se quita las gafas a veces. Te gusta pensar que sí. Se lo has pedido, tras hacerle un masaje en los hombros y besarle el cuello, pero él dice que no puede ver y luego protesta por las cámaras de seguridad y "no hagas esto aquí, no ves que nos están mirando los imbéciles de la guardia y son homofóbicos".

Pero tú te ríes y le pides que te lleve al cuarto de atrás, en el que duerme, donde solo hay un camastro que le cedieron por lástima, como a un perro malo que no desean dejar morir de estrés, por mucho que lo merezca, puesto que al fin y al cabo cuida la gran casa.

"Estás conmigo porque no puedes conseguir mujeres. El día en que salgas de aquí, te perderé."

Tus quejas se pierden entre sus labios, apretados contra la parte más sensible que tienes. No temes que te muerda, conoces su garganta, te dices que no eres su primer amante y que por lo tanto, estás en desventaja desde el vamos.

Pero hacia el clímax te olvidas de eso. Hacia el clímax solo hay luz y el leve recuerdo de que posees un cuerpo que se frota contra la humedad caliente de otro y que estalla. Entonces regresas.

Él está ahí. Sucio de ti, sucio en los labios, en la lengua, en las gafas que tanto te molestan porque le dan unos cuantos años más de los que tiene, además de que lo alejan de ti: estás demasiado lejos ser un intelectual.

Incluso su sentido moral está sucio como su lengua: tus restos. No puedes mirarlo a los ojos. Cierras los tuyos, mientras que él te apoya boca abajo en la cama y parece un reptil arrastrándose encima de ti.

Pero el ansia no cede. Es tanta que te empuja de tu propio cuerpo y en seguida toma control de ti. En la oscuridad adivinas que gira la tapa del lubricante.

Es una escena tan placentera como obscena. Te muerdes la lengua para no gemir más alto. Él te ayuda, metiendo los dedos en tu boca y en lugares menos púdicos.

Al menos te ha desnudado. Amon no hace ni eso.

Amon apenas y es capaz de remover la ropa lo necesario y no siente la tentación de llevarte a su cama, enteramente piel contra piel.

No. Él nunca quiere intimidad, aunque la de Michael sea accesoria y frívola, porque de esa forma lo hacen en la pornografía que consume, porque de ese modo lo ha soñado miles de veces, con otros cuerpos que no son el tuyo, en el que solo ha reparado después de múltiples insistencias con ojos llenos de lágrimas y roces de mano frecuentes, al encontrar una respuesta dubitativa pero presente.

Amon te besa con dureza y pega su entrepierna a la tuya. Hasta que lo puedes sentir perfectamente y mueres por él.

Ruegas. Ruegas. Ruegas. Y entonces él se baja la bragueta. Tú se la chupas agradecido o él te deja los jeans por la cadera y entra.

No hay minuciosa preparación. Tiene más experiencia. Suficiente como para saber que solamente tú sufrirás. Y dice que es una forma de entrenamiento.

"Te cojo cuando quiero, como quiero. Y te acostumbras. Fin de la discusión y si no te gusta, te puedes despedir ahora mismo de ese puestito al que te acomodaron, gracias a que yo tenía ganas de cogerte."

Te sentiste tan usado. Y te excitó tanto. Y te odiaste tanto.

Sin embargo, los dos terminan adentro de ti. Antes fantaseabas con que estabas con uno un día o una noche, y tras unas horas, ibas a ver al otro, sin bañarte.

Olías a Amon en la cama de Michael. Amon te cogía febrilmente en el cuerpo que estaba infestado de Michael. Era como un trío, pero más indecente incluso, porque solo tú lo sabías.

Ese pensamiento sucio quemaba como una brasa tu cerebro. Hizo que chocaras la moto en misión un par de veces. Por alguna estúpida razón, decidiste ponerlo en práctica.

Primero con Amon. Tenías la impresión de que su reacción, si es que lo notaba, sería mucho más interesante que la de Michael. Especulando, quizás solo fue más peligrosa.

Aún no sabes si Amon se dio cuenta. Quizás no fue el gusto de tus besos. Quizás fue simplemente que te percibía un aire temeroso, atrevido, desafiante, expectante.

Lo que sea, no fue agradable en su perversidad. Amon te golpeó una y otra vez, hasta abrirte heridas en la cara y te arrancó la camiseta para succionar tus tetillas con locura.

Las mordió hasta que sangraste y bebió como un vampiro, mientras que te violaba con sus dedos, aunque pidieras perdón mil veces por la ofensa que preferías no mencionar.

"No volveré a hacerlo, lo lamento, Amon", pero en realidad te dio la impresión de que solo repetías su nombre, de que no podías hacer ninguna otra cosa.

Y añorabas a Michael, el calor de Michael, la estructura delicada en su grandeza, de Michael, la dulzura de sus movimientos, que lo hacían tan femenino como probablemente tú eras para Amon.

Michael, Michael, Michael. Olías a él cuando Amon terminó contigo, dejándote vacío en el suelo de tu apartamento, jadeando y midiendo tus heridas con la yema de los dedos, tembloroso.

Una patada en las costillas, un beso más brusco y penetrante que los anteriores, un profundo arañazo. Te arrojó contra la pared y cerró la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

Te llamó "ramera" y te dejó propina, porque según él, la gente tan débil como tú, no duraba demasiado en el campo de batalla.

Dormiste encogido en tu rincón, pensando. Le mandaste un mensaje a Michael, diciéndole lo triste que estabas.

Y ahora estás allí, él te coge tan ceremonioso como siempre, pero te has dado una ducha y has agradecido que no sea Amon, aunque lo extrañes ahora, desees su crueldad y pidas por su toque brusco.

Dos amantes. La clase de historia a la que no le puedes poner final. Debe ser uno de ellos. Con el olvido...o la muerte.

* * *

[ _Agosto, 2010_ ]


End file.
